1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chain link fencing, and more specifically to a fence guard that is used to line the lower perimeter of a chain link fence, preventing the growth of grass and weeds therein and providing a decorative border along the fence line.
2. Description of the Related Art
For those who use chain-linked fencing to serve as a property boundary, we know all to well of the difficulties and burdens associated with keeping grass and weeds from growing in between the fence links. The grass and weeds tend to become entangled in the fencing, making it difficult to remove even with conventional gas-powered line trimmers. The metal mesh fencing materials shield the grass and weeds and also tend to sever the trimmer filament line, forcing one to expend an excessive amount of time, effort and materials in order to complete the job. Alternatively, some people use chemical treatments to remove the grass and weeds, however this method is expensive and many people question the environmental effects associated with their use. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which one can prevent grass and weeds from growing in between chain-linked fencing and becoming entangled therein. The development of the present invention fencing cover fulfills this need by providing a decorative shield that attaches both to the bottom of the fencing and to the ground, providing a stable and effective shield that prevents the growth of grass and weeds along the fence line.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to vegetation shields for use with fencing were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
Several patents disclose fence guards that are used to prevent growth of grass and weeds along the bottom portion of a chain link fence or the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,175, issued in the name of Kauffman et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,989, issued in the name of Snider Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,747, issued in the name of Cruz;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,096, issued in the name of Eccleston et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,643, issued in the name of Hoculik;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,774, issued in the name of Cox et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,086, issued in the name of Eads; and
U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,037, issued in the name of Kauffman et al.
While the intent of these inventions is to prevent the growth of vegetation along the bottom of a chain link fence, these designs suffer from a variety of flaws that make them difficult to install and use. Designed to extend from beneath the fence on both sides from the bottom, installation would require that the guard be slid under the fence, the result being that a great deal of difficulty would be encountered in raising the fencing to the requisite height. These designs also incorporate minimal, if any, anchoring means by which to secure the guard in place on the ground beneath the fence. Many of these designs are unnecessarily complex, having a variety of connectors and special parts that are used to navigate around fence posts and corners that add both to the installation difficulty and to the cost of manufacture. Furthermore, these designs do not disclose any means by which to secure the guard to the fencing itself, creating the likelihood that the guard can shift out of place over time. Finally, many of these disclosures fail to take aesthetic qualities into consideration in the design of the fence guard.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.
The present invention consists of a covering designed to be attached to and along the bottom portion of chain-linked and other similar types of fencing in order to prevent grass and weeds from growing between the links. Produced in varying lengths from a rubber or plastic type material, the covering has an L-shaped profile that allows it to be placed along the bottom edge of the fencing resting on the ground and against the fence. The mowing strip portion of the L-shape guard that rests upon the ground extends out horizontally from the bottom of the fence serves a shield that will prevent plant growth along the fence line. The user simply cuts the guard to the appropriate length and places it along the fence line, spiking it into the ground with spikes and securing it to the fencing. Installed in place, the present invention prevents grass and weeds from growing between the fencing links and along the sides thereof, allowing the user to mow all of the grass adjacent to the fence with a lawn mower, alone, and eliminating the need to trim along the fence. Furthermore, use of the cover can help prevent injuries to people and pets associated with these types of fencing that occur often when feet slide under or become entangled therein. The material construction of the covering is of a rugged, durable quality designed to withstand years of use. Available in a variety of styles and colors, the present invention serves as a time-saving yard maintenance tool while adding aesthetic beauty to one""s yard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that prevents unwanted growth of grass and weeds along a fence line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that minimizes the need to trim grass and weeds along a fence line, allowing the use of a lawnmower to trim the area adjacent to the fencing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that can be used along a single side or both sides of a fence line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that attaches both to the fencing and to the ground along which it lies, thus improving the stability of the fencing and the fence guard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that attaches to a single side of the fencing, allowing the user to selectably use the guard on one side or both sides of a fence line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that enhances the aesthetic beauty of the fence line to which it is attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that is of a single-piece construction that does not require the use of a variety of component pieces to navigate the corners and fence posts encountered while navigating a fence line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that is constructed of a strong, durable and flexible material that allows it to be closely molded along a fence line.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fence guard that uses readily available materials and manufacturing methods, resulting in a cost-effective production.